Face Down
by allbutnormal121
Summary: Ally Dawson is abused by her boyfriend but refuses to leave him. What will Austin do to make her leave him for good? Auslly one-shot R&R!


**I just came up with this song fic like so I hope you enjoy it! **

**I do not own Austin and Ally or Face Down by Red Jumpsuits Aparitus!**

* * *

Austin

I walked up the long spiral steps, angry at the world for what it did to my best friend/song writer/love of my life, Ally Dawson. That's right I love her, more than anything, more than music, more than pancakes! I sat down at the piano and thought back to the past couple of weeks.

_(FLASHBACK)_

I walked into Sonic Boom and saw Ally crying. I ran at the speed of light to my best friend's side. "Ally what's wrong?" I asked while holding her in my arms." I-I can't tell you ." Is all she said before releasing herself from my grip and running towards the door. She stopped dead in her tracks when Dallas, her boyfriend, walked in the door. She looked scared, petrified like he was going to kill her. I got curious to why so I hid behind the counter

"Babe, where were you last night?" Dallas asked in a stern tone. I-I-I t-told you D-dallas I-I was with m-my d-d-dad.' She replied stuttering at every word."LIAR!" He screamed then punched her in the face. She was face down on the ground. "This doesn't hurt." She whispered trying to convince herself that didn't hurt. She then started to cry. "This may hurt but I swear I love you but you always doubt me, but I'm always right.' He then walked out of the music store.

I wanted to help Ally so bad, but something was telling me not to. Something is telling me it will resolve its self. She pulled herself off the ground and made her way to the bathroom. I quietly followed her and saw she left the door open. I peered in and saw her crying while putting on make-up in the mirror. She kept quietly whispering "It's never going to happen again." over and over to herself.

I decided to make my way to the Sonic Boom counter and wait till she came back. I waited for about five minutes till she came back. I saw her crying so I sprung into action. "Oh my gosh Ally are you okay?" I asked her trying to act like I don't know about the situation. She looked down and burst into more tears. "Austin, I really just wanna say I have finally had enough but I just can't." I knew what she was talking about but I pretended not to. "Enough of what Alls?" "I-I can't tell you." Is what she said. " Please Ally I want to help." "Let's just say I have a bully hurting me in more ways than one." Is all she said before she ran to the practice room.

I was mad at Dallas, mad at the world, mad at myself because I didn't do anything about it, but something kept telling me not to. I ran home as fast as I could and entered my house. and I walked up the spiral staircase.

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

I'm now sitting on my bed playing random notes on my guitar until I found I tune I liked. A tune that expressed my feelings at this moment.I then looked at a picture of Ally hanging on my wall and sang,"_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy. Every word puts a rhythm in my hand."_ This was true, she does drive me crazy, and when she talks I think about the most amazing rhythms. I then thought of the perfect plan. I'm going to write a song and perform it for Ally and DallASS . I got straight to work on the song.

* * *

It took me all night, but I finally finished the song. I called Trish to book me a show at the mall tonight. I also told Dez to record the thing. I also made sure Trish put Ally and Dallas front and center. Tonight is will be the best night ever.

* * *

It's time for the show, finally. I peered around the curtain to see the seats filled, Ally and Dallas in their seats, and Dez getting ready to record the thing. No one else knew of my plan except for me so Dez, Trish, and Ally are very confused now because we haven't written any songs lately. The announcer called me on stage so I got on stage. "What's up everybody? I got a new song for you tonight. It's called _Face Down _and I wrote it for my best friend, Ally Dawson and her boyfriend Dallas Winston." I looked at Ally and Dallas. Ally looked confused as hell and Dallas just looked pissed off. The music started playing so I started singing.

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy_  
_one look puts the rhythm in my hand._  
_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_  
_I see what's going down._

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror_  
_tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again_  
_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_  
_every action in this world will bear a consequence_  
_If you wade around forever, you will surely drown_  
_I see what's going down._

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,_  
_say you're right again_  
_Heed my lecture._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_[x2]_  
_Face down in the dirt, she said,_  
_"This doesn't hurt", she said,_  
_"I finally had enough."_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_  
_It's coming round again._

_[x2]_  
_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt, she said,_  
_"This doesn't hurt", she said,_  
_"I finally had enough."_

I finished the song out of breath and almost in tears. I looked at Ally and Dallas. Dallas looked like he wanted to chop my fucking head off. I looked at Ally and she told me to bring the microphone to her face. "Dallas, I've finally had enough." Is what she said before she ran on stage and hugged me. We pulled away a few seconds later and I looked deep in her eyes. I couldn't take it anymore, I closed the gap that was between us and kissed her. She kissed back instantly. I pulled her closer to me by her waist. I felt all those sparks and butterflies that people are always talking about. We pulled away a minute later.

"I love you Ally Dawson." I told her.

"I love you too Austin Moon." She replied then we kissed again.

* * *

**So what did you think this was my first song fic so please no hate.**

**Stay beautiful :P**

**Oh and I will be posting the next chapter to The Skaters Monday,**

**Till next time go completely insane!**


End file.
